


July 27, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he stood in darkness. Never aiding Martha Kent another time. Never protecting her from enemies such as Gentleman Ghost again. Amos refused to recall Martha suffering and writhing recently. His complicated relationship with the Kents. Every kind thing Martha did for him. Removing porcupine quills from his face. Throwing chicken food at Kara if she irritated him.





	July 27, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he stood in darkness. Never aiding Martha Kent another time. Never protecting her from enemies such as Gentleman Ghost again. Amos refused to recall Martha suffering and writhing recently. His complicated relationship with the Kents. Every kind thing Martha did for him. Removing porcupine quills from his face. Throwing chicken food at Kara if she irritated him.

The preacher's eyes were wide when he viewed Gentleman Ghost stealing valuables prior to the latter vanishing. Many tears streamed down his face after his eyes were on Gentleman Ghost instead of Martha's spirit. Even after the villain vanished with every item.

THE END


End file.
